Electric bicycles (“e-bikes”) and other light electric vehicles (“LEVs”), for example electric scooters, motorcycles, golf carts, and/or the like, continue to increase in popularity. Such devices provide convenient transportation, particularly in congested urban areas. Many prior approaches to electric motors and/or generators in e-bikes have been attempted. However, performance of such motors, generators, and/or vehicles is often limited. Consequently, the range, power, and efficiency of the e-bike may be less than desired. It remains desirable to provide improved electric motors in e-bikes, for example electric motors configured as transverse flux machines and/or commutated flux machines.